battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Future Ideas
'I would like to see a bank that can loan money.Also more engine types nuclear reactor, and water jets to increase speed greatly. Please edit freely 1. Is there a future if the game ends? Not being negative just asking. 1 1/2. add the game to sony table s 2. Maybe more multi ship battles 3. Some very, VERY difficult AI, some with super-battleships and missiles and jets to raise the challenge. 4. To have more Russian Weapons , SS-N-19 and more (they have a lot in Hansa Mod) 5. Nuclear Reactors (say goodbye to Gas Turbine Engines!)(They are adding that with Hansa-Like A Boss) 6. Ballast Tanks, those would come in handy while building a sub. 7.Hydrogen and Helium blocks. - with lighter than air densities, think of the possibilites! 8.Sails 9. Wind speed outside of shooting drills, both to make battles more challenging and to add on to the idea of sails. Wind speed would be given at complete random, no two drills would have the same wind speed. 10. Strategic Bombers (B-17s, He-111s, etc.). They would occupy a 4x4x1 space and require two side-by side runways to take off. They would also fly at high altitudes, have some machine guns to defend themselves (but would still require protection from fighters), and could deliver massive amounts of payload. Edit: Strategic bombers could be able take off from a single runway, but would require two side-by-side runways in order to land and reload their bomb supply. 11. Not sure how practical this is, given the game is called BATTLESHIP craft, but an ability to manually control aircraft would be interesting. For example, you could manually control a fighter plane and shoot down other planes, land on carriers, etc. Look up Battlestations Pacific on youtube for a better idea of what I'm getting at. 12. An ability to sell back items that were already purchased. Rare Metal items would sell back at full price, resource items would sell back at 1/2 the original price. 13. Find another company to buy BSC and get GC back up. 14. Add a ship trading method , or ship sending method . 15. Would be good if could have docks that you could put weapons on 16. Would be good to have alarm and siren sound effects when enemy near or on radar - "red alert" 17. 2 things: make BSC an app and make waves. 18. A mode where you have an infinite supply of money and no build limit to build ships, but they won't save. 19. Rename it Naval Warfare Craft 20. Time period battles. You can make ships using time period specific- weapons, and you can battle ships from the same time period. Example: You can make the USS Monitor and fight against other ironclad era ships; you can only fight in TP Battles the same period as your ship and above; Ex: USS Monitor can fight from Ironclad Era to X Era but not in Galleon era. 21. Historical Campaign Mode where you can fight in historical naval campaigns and either live through or rewrite history; you can only use pre-set ships pertaining to the campaign; Ex: American Pacific Campaign, USS Iowa, USS Indianapolis, etc. 22. Custom Mission Mode 23. Lights , and Helicopters that can board ships and can Capture them . Also , a special block for Flying Ships , and a Flying Ship battle mode where you battle against Al - controlled Flying Ships , like Ace Combat with the XB-10 and P-1112 Aigiaon . - Yamato 24.I apologize for how extremely long this is. -Potato9999 To make the game more realistic, and to add onto ideas 23 and 20, there should be a required number of crew to man each ship. For example, a plane will require one or two crew, a large cannon will require a certain number of crew, and more crew will generally be needed as the ship gets larger. There would be a certain ratio as to how many crewmen are needed based on the ship's size, as well as extra crewmen needed to man cannons, planes, etc. Crewmen would be very cheap (100 crew for 10 resources), and the amount of necessary crew to man a ship would appear in the ship's stats. Pre-built ships will already be at full crew when purchased. Also, as a ship takes damage, the number of crew manning a ship would go down. The crew number would be represented next to the ship's health bar. For example, a ship has 3.5K crew. After taking some nasty hits, the crew's numbers drop to 2.3K. Crewmen could also attempt to board an enemy ship to try and capture it. The boarding option would only appear after two ships have collided with each other. The crews of both ships would then battle each other, and whichever crew wins the fight will send half it's number to take the enemy ship, with the other half going back to the original ship. The two ships can still fire at each other in the middle of a boarding. Also, the smaller a ship's crew gets, the less effectively the ship is handled. For example, if 3,000/3,000 crew are on a ship, the ship operates at 100% efficiency. This means cannons fire at 100% speed, planes take off at 100% speed, etc. However, if this number is reduced to 1,500/3,000, then the ship only operates at 50% efficiency. Back to boarding, it would also be possible to upgrade the weapons and boarding equipment of your crew. In the shop section, there would be a sort of tech tree for each ship, in which you can upgrade the boarding equipment, melee weapons, short range, mid range, and long range weapons for your crew. These upgrades do not carry over from ship to ship, and each ship's crew equipment must be upgraded seperately. For example, if Ship A has 1940's level equipment and weapons, these upgrades don't carry over to Ship B, which would start with default 1700-level weapons and equipment. 25. More anti-aircraft weaponry, namely the Flak 18 88mm and the Bofors 40mm. The former does high damage against planes, with a larger blast radius and low fire rate, while the latter does the opposite of all three. 26. Please add 1*1*1 VLS that does not take up 1% for 1 VLS. For example,if there is 1 of these new vls, it doesn't count as 1%. If there are 10 then it counts as 1%. 27. Laser weaponry, peoples? Lasers exist in real life; so I think it would be plausible to have beam laser weaponry (no pulse weaponry, that is currently impossible). It would burn through normal armor very quickly, so having reflective armor to deflect the laser would be required. 28. Increase the ship building percentage thingy depending on different levels; for example, VIP candidates would have a larger ship building capacity than lvl 3 people. (I am having a MASSIVE amount if trouble to build my super warship because of size limit) 29. Read a comment about cargo ships, and this came to my mind. So, this idea is one in which you can actually place different types cargo on your ships. This cargo would have zero armor, very low toughness, and easy to destroy. So why carry it on your ship? Because this is the idea. If a ship that carries cargo wins a battle, either in a combat drill or in multiplayer, then this cargo, if or isn't destroyed, will provide 'bonus resources' to the amount of resources already won from a battle. For example, winning Duel lvl 9 provides 3,000 resources, but with cargo, you can gain extra bonus resources, boosting that reward to 3,500 or even 4,000 resources. However, as stated earlier, if the cargo has been destroyed, then no bonus resources are gained from any destroyed cargo. Different types of cargo would also provide different amounts of bonus resources. For example, having lumber as cargo would provide less of a bonus than having something like gold or diamonds as cargo. 30. Kamikaze aircraft. These planes would intentionally fly, loaded with explosives, straight into enemy warships to cause as much damage as possible. In other words, the plane IS the weapon. In BSC, these planes would cause damage to enemy ships as soon as they crash into it, causing a decent sized explosion. They would fly at a relatively low altitude and would carry no weapons for fighting enemy fighters. Because the planes are loaded with explosives, if they are shot down while in the air, then they would also explode in mid-air, destroying all nearby aircraft, regardless of whether they are friendly or hostile. Their explosions can also damage nearby ships, if close enough. Also, though this would be pretty rare, they could damage hostile aircraft carriers if destroyed while still on the aircraft carrier. 31. Small improvements to appearance regarding the cargo idea. These ideas are purely aesthetic, and would have no effect on the actual gameplay. -Having crude oil as a cargo would cause the surrounding water to become pitch-black if the ship sinks. -Having gasoline as cargo would cause the surrounding water to light on fire after the ship sinks. 32. Please, make everything LESS blocky. 33. (Regards Hansa Mod) Since there are at least 1000 new parts added to the shop, sort them out by SPECIFIC KIND. i.e., 1/6 blocks, 1/2 blocks, missile launchers, small armor, medium armor, large armor, torpedo planes, bombers, fighters. 34. (HANSA Mod) Increase the firepower of the new fighters. I had an armada of 1200 Flying Wing fighters, and they all got shot down by 50 fighters. 35. A back story/campaign. 36. The weapons from the Hansa mod and then some. 37. Add weather. i.e. waves, rogue waves, storms, hurricanes. Then it would really test the strength of ships. 38. Add a version of the vulcan cannon that shoots missiles and another one that shoots torpedoes. 39. Add a conversion system that can change coins to rare metals and rare metals to coins. 25000 coins to 1 rare metal. 40. Make it optional to get rare metals from levels. (Must use 39)- 38, 39, 40, by CruzerShips. 41. Have parts actually break instead of turn black. So if you get hit with a ton of bombs and torpedoes on the side your ship will break in half in stead of just having the middle turn black. 42. Ricochet and Penetration. 43. (1)Item maker in the game (2)Better physics engine (3)Buy/Sell your ships online and gain money(RM or Resources depending on what's on your ship) (4)Let us fire our weapons anywhere we want(let us shoot into the sky not just the surface for AA purposes)-Gqh007 44. Add a aircraft elevator so you can have multiple storage decks on carriers, one size can be 4 long, 4 wide, and 3 tall 45. Add a homing missile which you control with tilt mouse on PC and tilt on mobile devices. 46. (adding on to crew) when you have a carrier and you are launching planes you should be able to see little people running across the deck servicing planes 47. When you are hit there should be a hole where you got hit 48. They should also add docks 49. Physical damage aside from destroying gun turrets, like falling masts. 50. Multiplayer resource wins based off level of ship sunk.( Like VIP would be 10,000, level 6 8,000, and so on) 51. Create Navy Clans in multiplayer and start wars with other clans (by Navy Clans i mean like the navies wiki) 52. Have a different multiplayer system for hackers. I HATE it when some jerk comes at me with Hansa mod and Doomsday Cannon. How the heck is anyone supposed to stand against it? 53: If battleshipcraft gets revived,IMPLANT THE HANSA MOD WITH IT. I am tried of hackers with 10000 doomsday guns Ripping my ship into pieces. 54: Being able to more easily get money. 55: Weekly challenges, like say Exploding Skies with 2 Air Bases and 2 Aircraft Carriers. Or something like Yamato Battle Group, with Yamato, Musashi, and Shinano. 56: Some kind of mission other than simply sink the enemy. Like a mission where you need to protect a heavily damaged ship until it repairs itself, or a ground support mission where you can shell little tanks and bases. 57. Ability to trade ships for resources, rare metals, parts, or even other ships. 58. Enable to trade ships with other users , I.E. send ships to other users and trade ships , like make an account and add virtual friends , like GameCenter . (59,60,61 by Lieutenant Maceswinger) 59: A good thing to do is to add hansa ship body parts to Battleship Craft. Not the weapons,because....well.... -looks at doomsday cannon- 60: Make money gains easier. You know how many battleship capricorniuses I needed to farm to make the AFOH conqueror? 61: And on the same note,fix capricornis all together. It is so weak that I even used my really underpowered speed boat and wreaked it. And add more challenging ships to the game,that not only gives you money,medals,or even rare medals,but actual ships itself once to completed it (like if you destroy level 15,you get a free Bismarck or something) 62. Be able to save replays of really awesome battles, whether to show off or make a guide. 63. Be able to make a "ship emblem" with several starting shapes, like a shield. Users would then be able to add things like animals, numbers,colors, or words to create a custom emblem. In GC battles, the emblem would show up to represent the ship. If there is no emblem, the user's GC name would be displayed instead. 64:A nuke cannon that would be 100000.00000.00 rec (kinda OP, right?-Warhawk117) 65: BEING ABLE TO BUY PRE-BUILD SHIPS IF YOU HAVE THE EXACT AMOUNT OF MATERIALS! 66: Expanding on 63, an emblem block that can be attached to the ship. Like the old shield on German and American ships or the guild work on British pre-dreadnoughts. Basically more ornamental parts, to show the prestige of the ships owner. 67. New gamemodes such as Capture the Flag, Team Deathmatch, King of the Hill, and other gamemodes usually seen in FPS-style games. 68. A way to add some sheer to the hull of a ship. This could go nicely with 37 as a sheer line improves sea keeping. Also this may have been mentioned earlier but the 40.6cm triple turret is way too small in comparison to the other turrets (particularly when compared to the quad 38cm) also on that note is a barbet (turret base) that matches the 38quad/new40.6triple turrets better. 69. A real cool thing to do is if you finish a new ship a tap try run you will see the ship come out of dry dock. 70. A level up type thing that if you kill enough ships you go up a level. 71. In-app purchases allowing you to use new weapons on all ships. HANSA Mod could be the most expensive purchase (NOTE: Doomsday Cannon nerfed!) at a cost of about $49.99 comment: OH H*LL NO. We don't want this to become a Sims 3 DLC nightmare. -commander maceswinger 72:(also by Maceswinger) Have Grav-lift engines. They will make your ships float when you accelerate,but having this will increase your ships weight automatically by 1%,they will be way slower than gas turbines and they cost about 5 times more than a gas turbine engine. Having this however,would mean that you will no longer have to struggle with flying ships. There will,however,be a death point in the sky too. NOTE: You however,have to balance out the entire ship with these. You can't just put one in the right and expect it to start flying. 73. Being able to use multiple ships yourself in some drills, without hacking. 74. Monthly ladder war contests. VIP would fight VIP, lv 6 would fight lv6, and so on to see the ranking champions of Game Center. Rewards would be massive resource gains, and some Rare Metal. 75. Adding the deadly B-2 stealth bomber for the carrier. (Hopefully this doesn't make carriers overpowered, with high altitude, undetect-ability by radar, hard-to-see at night, AND it's ability to carry several nuclear warheads) - Solarsky2000 76.A periscope block use to aim torpedoes on a submarine but has to be connected to the torpedo tube first. 77.A amphibious invasion mission or two when you have to land troops and conquer/capture all the flags on a island. 78.A harbor feature where you can build and upgrade your harbor for use against weekly AI ships and daily supply ships dock for a daily bonus of materials or Resources. P.S. An idea for "Idea # 10" 79. A scuttling feature, where with the push of a button, like that of the "salute" or "missile arm" buttons. When pressed, it would be like mines exploding around the ship, doing massive damage. The mines would be calibrated differently according to the toughness of the ship. This can be used for fun, or when your ship isn't sunk but untouchable. 80. Submarine skelton and a aircraft carrier skelton. Plus a Duel lvl11 and 12. I also suggest a submarine drill. 81. A survival mode where you command up to 3 ships, and fend off wave after wave of enemies. You could also play co-op wth friends, but in turn the ships would be better. Wave 50 could be of one the BSC wiki's admin's superwarship- it would be fun to battle. 82.Merchant Ships:You could bring a merchant ship into battle which could reload missiles and other weapons but also be able supply marines on the Amphibious Invasion mission with ammunition and even artillery. 83. EVERY SHIP EVER MADE INTO THE STORE ! ! ! ! ! 84:(adding on to 72) You can also by these jet engines that could come in small,medium,large,and massive sizes. It can boost flying ships without the need for it's base to have propellers. Now,imagine both the Grav-lift engines and jet boosters working together. Not only would you make a flying ship,you will be making a flying ship with NO base,no propellers,no rudder,no anything. All you have to do now with these things is just slap on both these items,and there you have it. It flys. you still need to balance these out though. 85. 800mm lightweight armor for a 1x1x1 size only. 86. More dive-bombers and aircraft in general. 87. 3x3x3 armor and hull blocks 88. Large 600mm lightweight armor and 3x2x1 600mm lightweight armor 89. Decorations of crew men. 90. Take out the 200mm, 400mm, and smaller 600mm armor skeltons. 91. More drills. 92. Add rare metals as prizes for harder drills. 93. Put ShinWei Chiou's ships into the store (for people who can't hack). 94. MAKE THE SHIPS CHEAPER THEY'RE ALL OVERPRICED ESPECIALLY FOR THE NEWER PLAYERS WHO HAVE NO CLUE TO GET ALL THAT RESOURCE!!!!!!!!!! 95. 51cm Dual Gun (meant to be on a Super Yamato battleship which wasn't built). It could be a 10x10x2 super-warship cannon with a 35-sec reload time, but 3000+ firepower. 96. More ships into the store. 97. Wind and thunder to the different maps. 98. Make items that can't be centered (i.e. sphere on a 1x2 platform) be able to be centered 99. More advanced weapon systems . 100. More decorations 101. Invisible blocks!! 102. Skeltons that already have pre-existing features, so ship builders may set up a battleship killer, a battlecrusier, etc. 103.More realistic kind of approach like with weather, damage, crew, places, design, and a more Battlestations: Midway or Pacific feel. 104. More ships, weapons that are not OP, places, items, and game modes that are commonly seen in Call Of Duty like Kill Confirmed but instead with a more naval approach. 105. A new mode that acts like the Battlestations: Midway or Battlestations: Pacific multiplayer game modes. 106:A content creator which allows you to place down anything,from a battleship Aries,to a massive battlestation such as the Air Base. 107. Adding on to 106, a map editing mode where you can adjust visibility, add objects, and generally create a custom map which could then used in some of new gamemodes mentioned above. For example, a player may wish to change Duel Lv 9 to the point where there is a massive hurricane, near-zero visibility and a daunting maze of islands. 108. More blocks, such as the stuff in Hansa. 109. Challanges in Duels. For example,there would be a "advanced options" button when you select a duel. You can choose "windy conditions","Limited shells",Double trouble".or other things. Activating these challenges will give a better payout,and if the double trouble option is enabled (doubles the enemy ships in that duel alone),it will even double your payout. Think of the possibiltys! 109. 40mm L/60 Bofors. A poor-man's Mk 45 5 inch gun with a third of the range and the ability to penetrate 200mm armor and one-shot enemy aircraft for a 2x2x1 footprint. Shoots shells at 120 rounds per game minute. Will make Rangefinder+Radar useful since this will make 40mm MUCH more accurate and effective against aircraft. 110. Escort gamemode where ship must escort convoy. Victory is awarded by how many ships reach destination. 111. Have escorting warships during naval battles such as destroyers to make job a little easier. 112. Ability to make Underwater Torpedo Tube fire backwards. 113. Provide newbie with some rare metal and a (very basic) aircraft carrier and submarine. Both are only good for training. 114. Provide newbie with a much-improved My First Battleship that can actually take something down beyond Level 4 Duel. 115. Ammunition storage blocks. Needed if guns are to work. If hit- KA-BOOM! (insta-kill and the sound of someone throwing their phone down in rage). 116. Aircraft Elevators. So you can store even MORE airplanes in the hull. 117. Hydroplanes. Easy diving. 118. somebody buys the battleship craft rights,renames it futureship craft where you have acsess to evrey ship,including future ships,add evrey exsiting naval weapon,including future weapons,add evrey exsiting naval plane,including future planes. 119. This combines many of the suggestions. Someone asks Physios to make a new app for them, and name it battleship craft 2 (the successor of battleship craft). To speed up the process of making new weapons, we will ask Hensa if we can use some of the files on it of the realistic weapons to get the game more advanced in weapons. To go along with it, the weapons, and any items that have variations of themselves, will be able to be in one button, making it easier to find what you want(customizable guns, hulls, and planes). Also, the guns will be able to have HE and AP shells. Most guns, except small ones, will have the ability to fire AP shells, and all guns will have HE shells. AP shells will ignore armor values and have little in the way of explosives, and HE will kill things with little armor, have a large explosion radius, but can't handle 200mm armor or more. The Hensa weapons will be remade with realistic firepower and armor. I plan on eventually adding space ships, energy shields, laser cannons, a time-space continuum disrupter(I planned on modding Minecraft soon, and I planned on it being in my Space warfare mod with compatibility to my Warfare mod.), and more weapons when I think of them. When that happens, I will make it an MMOG (massive multiplayer online game, but it's more for enjoyability, not for how the game is played). Mining will then become the main way of getting resources and rare metals. 10 players will share a planet together, and many planets will be allowed to be competed over, and Earth will be divided into sectors for campaigns(where some levels will require certain era ships, depth, class, level, and ships in a fleet), multiplayer, and pirate ship fighting. BC and Hensa guns would still be operational in space(black powder does not require oxygen to operate, I think), but are likly to tip the ship in space. 120. Add float planes with depth charges and plane catipults. They could take off from the water, making them useful for subs, and in enough numbers, make mince meat of the long feared subs. Plus they will double as slow, but adequete fighters, though regular fighters would destroy them. 121. A market where players could buy/sell/trade/test ships online for resources. It would also have a rating system so users who buy ships could recommend the seller or specific ship... Top ships/Top sellers. 122. More modern weaponry such as those used during the cold war. Such as the 5"/38 caliber gun or the french 100mm naval gun. 123. A Flak gun (just a bigger AA gun) that would take up 2x2 and cost 30,000 124.controls for submarines,flying ships 125.rear seat gunners in dive-bombers and torpedo bombers but can only fire at a plane behind/fighter 126.rocket rails for the corsair and dauntless like in WWII 127.close range machine guns like 50 and 30 caliber capable of taking down aircraft and damaging small warships 128. 5 inch rifles like the one on enterprise during WWII,will have a bad aim but 400 firepower to take down small ships and aircraft 129. Armored bridge pieces so bridges actually look like command centers instead of walls to block shots from enemy ships? 130. In warship craft, maybe have cheaper ships, since it goes from Mikasa (40000) to Bismarck (250000), so add dreadnoghts from 50000-200000 resources. 131.A animation /control where you can rotate the turrets and this will be required to fire them 132.A system where you can assign which turret on your ship is primary and which is secondary in order to turn and fire them separately 133.A battle which involves the Ageis destroyer and cruiser as well as a possible modern possible with missles 134.A very rare chance to get rare metal in a battle vs a nimitz class carrier 135.a Admiral or someone like that who is subordinate to you 136.A ability to control like all your ships to fight alongside a destroyer screen is classical naval battles 137.add achievements and you can get flags/battle colors which give advantages/buffs To add to 63 (137 ideas most of which are gonna take a lot of coding to do ...yawns 138. MOAR MISSIONS!!!! And triple 6' or 152mm guns. 190. land Artillery battle instead of firing at enemy ships instead your mission is to fire and clear the beaches of enemy fortifications and tanks for your allies to land on safely, this mission is based on the events of D-day. 140. Cheaper planes, like TBF Guardians for 50000-60000 gold.